


blue

by nausicaa_of_phaeacia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: CousyInSpace, Drabble, F/M, IN SPACE!, Post-Season/Series 04, Prompt Fic, Seeking A Friend for the End of the World, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/pseuds/nausicaa_of_phaeacia
Summary: Coulson and Daisy on a bench on another planet. Nothing happens (honestly).





	blue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. I was looking at the prompts and listening to Daft Punk.  
> Hope you like it :)
> 
> Written for #cousyinspace!

Time works differently here, it seems stretched and condensed at the same time. Daisy’s pretty sure the days are much shorter here, but she wouldn’t know for certain. It’s the light – the sort of light you get when the sun in shining like crazy but also hidden behind a bunch of thick clouds so you can only guess it’s there somewhere, and everything ends up looking weirdly grey anyways.

Of course she meets Coulson. She always meets Coulson. He’s sitting on a bench.  
"Hey."  
"Hi," he says, that’s it. He doesn’t sound too much like himself.  
"What’s up?," she tries. Joins him. He briefly looks at her, and she almost thinks: success, but he looks sad.  
"How long do you think they’ll keep us here?"  
"With that president?" She tries to chuckle. "Who knows."  
Coulson nods.

"It’s not so bad, though," she remarks.  
He looks at her like she’s just said something really strange.  
"Don’t look at me like that. At least we’re not alone."  
"True. When I was on the ship, I thought –"  
"Yeah." Such a grave nod. "Me too."

"Where are the others?," he asks.  
She shrugs. "Probably sleeping."  
"You’re still jetlagged?," he asks.  
"Yeah. You?"  
"Same." He stretches his legs. "To be fair, though, I don’t know if it’s because of the different cycle."  
"Might just be your regular insomnia?"  
That earns her a smile. "I guess."  
"Same here," she sighs, stretches her legs.

"So it’s just us?" His voice sounds different now, and Daisy’s trying to figure out if it’s good different or bad different.  
"Looks like it," she replies, trying to make it sound comforting.  
He gives her a small chin nod, then leans forward onto his knees, like his legs need the weight on them. Daisy wishes she knew how to do cheering up.  
"You know, I had a weird dream once."  
"What kind of dream?" His voice sounds muffled with his face against his jeans.  
"We were in the pod."  
"Doing what?" She can tell he’s deliberately keeping his face hidden for some reason.  
"Trying to get out of there. We were trapped. On Maveth."

"Sort of like right now."  
"Yeah. Only we were … everyone else was gone."  
His breathing suddenly feels very loud.  
"I was trying to shortwire some stuff, I think?," she says, because the silence and Coulson breathing against his knees feels awkward.  
"And then?," he tries, voice a little bit too small.  
"I don’t know," she admits. "I woke up."

He sits up. "Thanks," he finally says.  
"For what?"  
"Letting me be the only other person left."  
She can tell he’s embarrassed, but it’s actually really touching. She awkwardly squeezes his arm, like she might be saying: who else?, and he ventures a small smile.  
"Actually, my dream kind of looked like this," she suddenly says, gesturing around them, and at Coulson. The bright moonlight and the blue neon light from the building behind them makes everything look a little surreal. It makes Coulson look like a photograph of himself. Daisy likes it.  
"You look nice in blue," she says, stumbling over the words a little.  
He sighs before he says it, before he covers her hand with his.  
"You too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! ♥
> 
> The prompt (obviously) was [DAISY TELLS COULSON ABOUT THE TIME SHE DREAMED ABOUT THE TWO OF THEM BEING THE LAST PEOPLE ON EARTH]. It's probably also appropriate for [STRANDED].  
> 


End file.
